paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empty... PUP!!!??? Doctor WHO/Paw Patrol Crossover
This was based on the 2 parter episodes "The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances ." If you don't watch Doctor WHO, you will not understand half the things I'm talking about, and I recommend that you go watch it or read the TARDIS Data Core (the Doctor WHO Wiki) about it. And also, ARE YOU MY MUMMY?! (PAW Patrol theme song sung to the Doctor WHO theme song) Perfectly normal day at Adventure Bay for the PAW Patrol. Unknown to them, in the Time Vortex, the Doctor was tracking down a potentially dangerous object. The object crashes in the London blitz, if I remember correctly. Anyway, after a few romantic, funny, and scary scenes, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Captain Jack Hartness went where they took Jamie, the first victim. In the background, "Mummy? Is that you mummy? Are you my mummy?" Captain Jack Hartness: NOW (Points a banana at the empty child) The Doctor points Jack's Sonic blaster at the wall and uses it to create a square hole in it. Doctor: Go now, but don't drop the banana. Jack: Why not? Doctor: Good source of Potassium. Jack takes back the sonic blaster, and uses the digital rewind setting to repair the wall. Jack: Nice switch. (Throws the banana to the Doctor) Doctor: (catches the banana) It's from the groves of Vilengard. I thought it was appropriate. Jack: There's really a banana grove in the heart of Vilengard? Doctor: Bananas are good. I know, not much PAW Patrol stuff yet, but don't worry, I'm getting there. Later, Jack: Doc, whatja got? Doctor: I have a sonic, never mind. Jack: What? Doctor: It's sonic, let's leave it at that. Jack: Disrupter, cannon, what? Doctor: It's sonic, totally sonic. I'm sonic-ed up! Jack: A SONIC WHAT?! Doctor: SCREWDRIVER!!!!! Scene changes like it does in PAW Patrol, with the PAW Patrol Badge thingy. Outside, an escaped empty person walks into a time corridor, and ends up in front of Ryder! If you waited that long, your defiantly in the mood for a Doctor WHO/PAW Patrol Crossover. Random empty person: Are you my mummy? Ryder: What? Empty person touches Ryder Rider: (face changes into a gas mask, scar on back on the right hand) Are you my mummy? Marshall walks toward Ryder, trips over a rock, and becomes a living tumble weed. Marshall: Oops! Sorry Ryder! Ryder touches Marshall's head. (Don't make any jokes about the following content with that word, this is going to relate to Doctor WHO as much as it can while being a PAW Patrol story) Marshall: Are you my mummy? (Converts into an empty dog) The remaining pups: AAAHHHH!!! Passing the screen, the 9th-10th Doctor WHO logo passes the screen, with the PAW Patrol ending music playing for 5 seconds. When we come back, we are greeted with most of the PAW Patrol as "gas mask zombies" calling for their "mummy." Only 2 members remain, Chase and Skye. The setting is the top floor of the Lookout. Backed up against the wall of the Lookout, Chase and Skye were cornered by their friends, who were all wearing gas masks and asking for their "mummy." Chase: If this is the end, there is something I want to tell you Skye. Skye: What? Chase: I love you. Skye: I love you too. Scene changes like it does in PAW Patrol, but instead of a badge, a Sonic Screwdriver appears. Doctor: Oh give me a day like today. (Lifts up Jamie's gas mask) Haha, 20 years to pop music, your gonna love it! A few seconds later, a few nanogenes go through the time corridor, and into Adventure Bay as soon as the gas-masked PAW Patrol members touched Chase and Skye. The gas masks disappear and everything goes back to normal. Well almost, since Chase admitted His love for Skye, and they started dating. Doctor: Everybody lives!!! PAW Patrol and Doctor WHO credits roll down the screen, with a a picture of the Time Vortex merged with PAW Patrol ending photos, and PAW Patrol ending music merged with Doctor WHO music plays in the background. Tune in next time for a bigger crossover (or not). All belong to origional owners. Next: Chase meets K-9 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover